


Something More

by Raevell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevell/pseuds/Raevell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin admired so much about Eren, he never would have imagined that there were plenty of things that Eren admired about him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt on the kink meme that asked for Armin idolizing Eren and Eren admiring Armin in return and this was my attempt at filling it but oh my god I feel like this became its own thing and I don’t even know if it counts as a fill because what the heck, how did such a simple prompt get so long and so smutty?

There were times where Armin wondered why it was he joined the military in the first place. Those times were becoming more and more frequent as graduation approached.

It was raining that day, not that it really mattered. He underperformed physically no matter what the conditions were outside. As usual, he had fallen behind quickly as he and the other recruits ran through the mud, backpacks weighing them down. Reiner had been kind enough to relieve him of the baggage for a while, which had given him the motivation to push himself for long enough not to be granted a failure during the test.

Afterwards, everyone had been quick to head to the showers to get cleaned up. Armin on the other hand had simply returned to the barracks. Upon reaching his bed he pulled off his cloak and threw it down to the ground with an angry huff, leaving it in a sopping heap.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he slipped off his boots, a thick layer of mud caked to the bottom of them. His emotions were all peaked right then and colliding with one another. He didn’t know whether or not he wanted to scream, cry, or some mixture of the two. He felt ready to explode as he moved onto undo the straps around his thighs and found he was struggling to unbuckle them.

“Hey, Armin—“

Armin lost it as soon as he heard his name, letting out a loud yell as he gave up and fell back against the bed.

“Armin?!”

Eren had seen his friend break off from the group to head back to the barracks. Managing to stay at the front of the pack for most of the test, he wasn’t sure what had happened to the other boy. Judging by his reaction though, he had a feeling he wasn’t too happy about it. Originally standing at the front door of the cabin, Eren rushed over to Armin’s side when he heard him cry out.

“Are you okay? You didn’t hurt yourself or something, did you?” Eren asked worriedly, leaving his own cloak behind on the floor as he plopped down onto the bed next to Armin and leaned over to look down at his face. “Armin? What’s wrong?”

Armin had the back of his arm draped over his watering eyes, teeth tightly clenched. Usually, having Eren there when he was upset was comforting, but right then it just reminded him of what a failure he was. Eren hadn’t been the most physically fit either when they first entered into training, but he had continuously improved and gotten better and was making amazing progress. For so long, Armin had clung to the idea that he would catch up, but he never did, and it was too late now. Eren was so far ahead of him, he would never close the gap between them.

When Armin didn’t say anything, Eren became more concerned. He reached for his hand, tugging on it to pull his arm away from his eyes. Armin reacted to this by jerking his hand back and rolling over onto his side, turning away from Eren completely. To Eren, it was a clear indication that he was crying or at least fighting not to start.

“Hey, you’re drenched, you need to get into some dry clothes at least,” Eren told him, deciding not to push the issue by asking what was wrong again. It seemed like a dumb question, Eren already assumed Armin was upset from how the test had gone.

Armin took a deep breath to attempt steadying his voice. He didn’t want Eren to hear the emotion in it. He must have already determined he was struggling not to cry, but he didn’t want to go and confirm it for him.

“I-I’m fine, Eren,” his voice cracked and it made the urge to start bawling even worse. He couldn’t even accomplish that much, keeping his voice even.

Eren responded with a loud sigh. He kicked off his own boots, leaving them next to Armin’s. “You’re gonna end up getting sick,” he told him and began to undo the belts and buckles he wore. It was partly a silly attempt to get Armin to mimic him so that he wouldn’t continue to sit there in wet clothes. “You must be cold, you’re shivering.”

“I told you, I’m fine,” Armin pulled his feet up onto the bed, curling into a ball on his side. He was cold and he was indeed shivering, but he didn’t so much as want to move right then, not even to finish changing.

“You’re being stubborn, that’s supposed to be my job,” Eren replied. After removing his harness, he pulled off his shirt and in an effort to get a reaction, flung it on top of the blonde boy.

“Ugh, Eren...!” Armin groaned, sitting up quickly and throwing it back at him.

Eren laughed as he managed to catch it in his hands, though one of the sleeves did end up wrapping around his face. He peeled it off and then dropped it onto the floor with the rest of their things. “Come on, I don’t want to be the only one naked,” he joked.

There was a part of Armin that was annoyed and another part of him grateful for Eren’s diligence. Eren was always like this, he couldn’t leave him alone when he realized he was in distress. Taking a sharp breath, Armin found his gaze locked onto his friends bare torso. Part of it was admiration. Eren had matured and all the training had left him toned, muscles defined beneath tanned skin. But Armin had long ago stopped denying to himself that it was only admiration he felt when he looked at him.

Eren had been undoing the buckles around his thighs when noticed Armin had become frozen and was watching him. A lot of people considered Eren clueless, but he wasn’t. Often he just had other interests and didn’t care to acknowledge some of the things going on around him. It wasn’t the first time he had spotted Armin watching him undress.

“Like what you see?” he teased the blonde and it was difficult not to burst into laughter when he saw Armin’s usually pale skin turn a vibrant shade of red.

Armin turned his head away immediately, his heart now rapidly speeding up. The remark was not one he would have expected from Eren, although he knew he must have been teasing him. Words became a puzzle in his head and he couldn’t put the pieces together. It took him a good minute before he could come up with something comprehensible to say.

“Well, yeah, I mean—you are... I wish I, uh, looked half as good as you, you know?” Armin cupped his own face in his hands with another groan. He felt like he had been kicked in the head, all his knowledge and language skills lost from the impact.

Eren leaned back on his hands. “You do, huh?” he smirked at him, even though Armin currently had his face hidden.

“Yeah...” Armin dropped his hands after another minute passed, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. “I wish I were half as good as you are at a lot of things.”

Now it was Eren’s turn to begin blushing. “Huh? I’m not... I mean, what are you talking about?” he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. “There’s really nothing remarkable about me.”

“That’s not true!” Armin insisted as he turned towards him, placing his hands on the bed as he leaned closer. “Maybe it wasn’t innate in you, but you’ve gotten stronger and stronger ever since we started here, both physically and mentally! You’re going to make it into the top 10 for sure, I’m going to be lucky if I graduate.”

“What? No—I mean... You’re doing fine, Armin!” Eren placed his hands on his shoulders bracingly. “You aren’t giving yourself enough credit.”

Armin shook his head. “No, I’m weak. I was weak when I came here and I’m going to be weak when I leave.”

“Armin—“

Armin raised his voice, wanting to cut Eren off before he could go on trying to deny everything he had just said like he knew he would. “It’s the truth, Eren! I wished so many times, so badly that I was like you. That I could become stronger, if I just pushed myself a little more, but...” Armin lowered his head, feeling the familiar sting of tears at the corner of his eyes. “You’re really amazing, you know... After everything that’s happened you’ve stayed focused, you’ve worked hard, and you’ve become really strong... Even after seeing the titans with your own eyes, you continue to want to fight them when so many people who can’t even imagine the horror of them accurately are trying their hardest to get away from them...”

Eren couldn’t believe how hot hearing the words made his face feel. He was glad Armin wasn’t looking at him, certain that it was apparent on his face. As he observed him, wet blonde hair sticking to his face, blue eyes downcast, lips curved into a frown, he felt an incredible ache in his chest, so strong it was like someone had dropped a large, stone, brick onto it. It was like the air had been wrung from his lungs and he didn’t know why, told himself it was crazy, but he became convinced there was only one thing he could do in order to be able to breathe again.

Hands left Armin’s shoulders and gently came to rest against his face. Armin tilted his head up to look back at Eren. He saw green eyes close as his friend drew nearer to him suddenly. Armin’s heart leapt and all his thoughts left him the moment he felt Eren’s lips press against his own.

Armin was caught completely off guard. How many times had he thought of sharing a kiss with his friend? He almost counted this experience amongst those fantasies, because it didn’t seem like this could be real. But as the shock wore off, it became replaced by bliss, filling up his chest. Closing his eyes, Armin returned the kiss and squeezed Eren’s hand.

Eren believed the world around him disappeared the instant his lips met Armin’s. He noted the texture, how smooth they were, and when he felt Armin’s hand tighten around his, everything felt so right to him, leaving him to wonder why he hadn’t kissed him sooner.

As they parted, both boys breathing had picked up a bit. Blue and green eyes met. Neither of them were sure of what to say and then considered that perhaps there was nothing that could be said. Doubts, fears, and insecurities had been shoved to the back of their minds as the kiss fueled other emotions.

“...now it’s my turn,” Eren told him finally. “To tell you what it is I admire about you.”

Eren pulled his hand back, leaving Armin to miss the warmth of it around his. But Eren quickly put it to a new task, undoing the buckles around Armin’s torso.

“I admire how you can read a book once and remember even the most minor of details. How you can always see the clearest path right in front of you. How no matter what the situation you always remain calm and collected, even while I’m completely losing it.”

Armin gulped, feeling like there was a lump there in his throat in the form of a cry. He didn’t deserve this praise, not from someone like Eren. He felt fortunate just being considered his friend. This was too much.

“I admire how you don’t give up, even when the odds are stacked against you,” he began undoing his buttons next. “How you always stand up for what you believe in. How...absolutely brilliant you are, Armin,” he smiled at him and brushed his thumb over the stream of falling tears along Armin’s cheek.

“Stop,” Armin finally managed to respond. “I don’t... I mean...you shouldn’t—“

“No more putting down my best friend, okay?” Eren interrupted after Armin stumbled over his words for a while. “There’s not a thing I would change about him.”

Armin rubbed his eyes frantically. He couldn’t open his mouth right then, knowing he would only produce sobs, so he nodded in response. This was why he had joined the military, at least a large part of the reason. He wanted to be useful to mankind but also he wanted to stay by Eren’s side.

“Come here, you’re still shivering,”

Eren’s arms wrapped around him. Armin’s shirt removed now, skin pressed against skin, the warmth of their bodies becoming shared between them. Eren laid back, pulling Armin down with him. Armin sighed, tension leaving his body as they relaxed together on their sides. He pressed his face against Eren’s shoulder, letting the last of his tears roll over it. Both of them were having thoughts about the kiss and this new form of affection between them, but neither one of them wanted to over-analyze it right then. Even Armin, who always thought things through, just wanted to enjoy it.

There was something about it, the surface of their skin, still damp, and the heat between them, the scent of rain and grass. Minds began to feel light, lifted of any thoughts. While mentally both were slowing down, bodies were becoming more alert. Eren’s hand moved down over Armin’s back and Armin thought how pleasant it felt, leaving every place he touched feeling warm.

“We should...finish changing, shouldn’t we?” Armin suggested. “...will you finish helping me with my straps? I couldn’t get them undone earlier.”

The request sounded innocent enough. Eren told himself he was misreading the look in Armin’s eyes when he asked him.

“Yeah, of course,” he didn’t want to let go of Armin, but the idea of helping him out of the rest of his clothes caused the heat to return to his face and the pounding of his heart to become harsh.

He sat up again and his breath hitched as Armin continued to lie on the bed, looking up at him, waiting. There was something about him, he just looked so  _inviting._  His hands shook as they reached forward, starting with the belt around his waist. Eren was on his knees, leaning over Armin as he removed it and then the straps around his legs. The rain was starting up again outside and it was what first caused Eren to realize how heavily he was starting to breathe, because he could still hear himself even as the droplets crashed against the windows of the barracks.

The remaining belts came off and Eren pushed them over the edge of the bed with the rest of their things. His attention was caught by Armin again when he tugged on the straps that crossed over the front of his pants.

“Come here, I’ll help you with yours,” Armin said and without warning gave a rough pull forward.

Eren lost his balance on his knees. His hands came forward to catch himself, falling down against the bed. He was now hovering above Armin, whose face was completely red.

“Is that all right?” Armin asked.

Eren nodded his head and swallowed.

Armin tried to keep his hands steady as he undid Eren’s belt. That kiss had awoken once dormant desires and he had a feeling that Eren was having very similar thoughts. Armin had already noted the time in his head. Everyone would be heading to the mess hall, leaving the barracks empty for at least a good half hour if not longer.

Unlike the trouble he had with his own, Armin removed all of the fastenings on Eren in less than a minute.

“You didn’t seem to have any trouble with that,” Eren laughed softly, voice shaking.

“I had...stronger motivation for getting them off.”

Armin didn’t stop with just the belts. He moved on to the button of Eren’s pants. Eren gasped and Armin knew why-he could feel the bulge beneath his hands as he undid them.

It was apparently the cue Eren had been waiting for. The brunette immediately followed Armin’s lead, undoing his pants, and there was no hesitation as he pulled the fabric down Armin’s hips. Armin was caught by surprise at the sudden rush Eren seemed to be in, but he didn’t know why, Eren was always one to jump into everything headfirst.

Both boys fumbled with the remainder of their clothing, kicking their pants off the edge of the bed.

Cold hands ran over warm skin. Eren wanted to touch every inch of the body beneath him. Physical contact had never been discouraged between them and he saw no reason why this situation would be different. Armin didn’t seem to think so either, Eren thought, when he placed his hand on his chest and Armin arched up against his palm.

Armin shivered, but it wasn’t from any cold this time. He was longing for the same things as Eren. He moved his hands over him, fingertips tracing along the muscles of his shoulders and then around to his back, not wanting to leave any part of his body unknown to his touch.

Eren moved between Armin’s legs and lowered himself down onto him, eager to feel the heat of his skin again without any clothes between them. The intimacy of the pose didn’t really dawn on him until felt the inside of Armin’s thighs against hips and the firmness of his erection against his stomach.

Neither of them was sure who initiated the next kiss or the one after, it all became a blur to them as lips met over and over again, slightly sloppy in their enthusiasm for more.

“Wait—Armin,” Eren pulled back just enough to break the kiss and look at his friend’s face, knowing that he was going to end up completely lost in the moment if he didn’t say something now. He wouldn’t be able to stop. “Is this... I mean—“

“Stop,” Armin pleaded, pressing a finger against Eren’s lips. “Don’t think... That’s what I’m supposed to do, right?”

Of course, Armin wasn’t thinking very much right then at all, not about anything other than how much he wanted this. The finger he had pressed to Eren’s lips traced along edge of them before his hand cupped his face and he guided Eren back down towards him.

Eren definitely didn’t want to think about this, not if there was any possibility of him convincing himself it was a bad idea. He was quick to take his advice, giving in to what he wanted, ignoring any thoughts of consequence.

“Open your mouth,” Armin requested and then decided it required further explanation. “I...want to try a different kind of kiss with you.”

 Growing up, Eren had heard and read about such kisses and always thought them to sound odd, but he did as Armin asked, parting his lips just as he did. Nothing felt odd to him when their lips locked together and tongues connected. It sparked the same emotions and feelings as the other kisses did, the same warmth, same flutter of his heart, only twofold. He noted the texture of Armin’s tongue with his own, the flavor unique and somehow sweet. He understood immediately why people enjoyed kissing like this.

Eren wanted to know what the rest of him tasted like. Neither of them had been completely certain of what this would lead to, but Eren knew the direction he wanted to steer towards now. He broke away from Armin’s mouth, causing the boy to whine, at least until Eren’s lips pressed against his throat.

Armin tilted his head back as Eren left kisses along his jaw and neck. Subconsciously, Armin moved his hands up to run through his dark hair and pull him closer, wanting more. A lot of it was instinct for the both of them, going along with what felt right, or recalling stories they had heard from some of the more experienced boys in the barracks.

Armin gulped and Eren felt the lump his throat move beneath his lips. He pressed his tongue to it, tasting his skin and running it along his neck down to the dip of his collarbone. Armin moaned softly, it was barely audible, Eren thought the vibration of his throat was more noticeable that the sound of it. A new goal came to mind, Eren decided he wouldn’t be satisfied until he heard Armin’s voice echoing off the walls.

Armin’s mouth felt dry to him and the room seemed humid, making it difficult to breathe. Eren’s tongue felt amazing, that was all he could think, as it brushed along the peak of one of his nipples before circling the skin around it. He was feeling lightheaded but everything else felt heavy. Armin bit down on his bottom lip, trying to hold back another moan as Eren dipped down to his stomach, still kissing him all over. In spite of how good it all felt, it only caused the ache between his legs to become worse. As Eren continued kissing and licking his skin, Armin’s hand slipped between their bodies to wrap his fingers around his own shaft.

“No,” Eren was quick to speak up and take Armin by the wrist, pulling away his touch. “I want to do it.”

The words were enough to make him throb. Armin nodded, signally that it was all right. He laid his head back down on the bed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His heart was pounding so hard that it was making his chest hurt. He anticipated, eagerly, the feeling of Eren’s touch. What he didn’t expect however was the sensation that hit him, hot and slick, brushing over—

“E-Eren?!” Armin lifted his head once more and the image he saw was too much, causing him to cover his eyes with his hands as his head dropped back down onto the bed. Eren had moved down the rest of his body and was now bent over his erection, mouth open, tongue pressed against it.

Any thoughts in progress were immediately interrupted. Armin could not even think to try and quiet himself this time, moaning loudly as Eren’s tongue traced over him, starting at the top and then licking down to the base. Armin had never experienced anything he could compare it to, the pleasure so powerful that it overtook all of his other senses.

Eren wanted to draw out even more moans from Armin. He thought he might become obsessed with the noise and how it excited him. He imagined it felt good, but he hadn’t expected such a reaction from him so soon. Eren pressed his lips against hot skin before sweeping his tongue back up along him, swirling around the most sensitive part in circles.

“Eren...!” when he spoke his name this time, it was soft and needy, said between quick gasps for air and Eren found it unexpected just how weak it made his knees.

Hand gripping Armin’s shaft, he began to stroke him as his lips wrapped around the tip. He had never done anything like this before, but there had been no shortage of stories on technique, growing up among so many other guys. He guided his cock in and out of his mouth slowly, trying to find a rhythm to his movements.

Armin’s thoughts were all running through his head so fast that he didn’t have time to make sense of any of them. Lips became sealed shut as he tried to say quiet, as though someone would hear him from outside. It felt so hot, the inside of his mouth, and that heat spread through his whole body. Eren’s tongue rubbed against him each time he moved his head as his hand worked up and down his length. The pace was uneven, a sign of Eren’s lack of experience, but Armin didn’t notice it. The feeling was building, becoming more and more over overwhelming, until the thoughts he had been trying to make sense of simply disappeared altogether.

“E-Eren...wait... If you...keep...ah! I’m going to—“ Armin reached down with one of his hands, pushing against the top of Eren’s head, trying to urge him away.

Eren responded defiantly, taking Armin by his wrist to keep him from pushing him away. His grip on him became tighter and he stroked him faster as he tried to take him even further into his mouth. There was no way he was going to stop until he heard the sound from him that he wanted most.

“Eren?!” Armin’s eyes widened. He had already been hanging on by a thread, when Eren increased his efforts there was no way for him to even attempt to hold back anymore. Eren pushed him over the brink easily, earning a loud cry from Armin, causing his whole body to tremble.

That was the sound he had been hoping for and it was even more pleasant to his ears than he thought it would be. When Armin came in his mouth, Eren hadn’t been expecting it to taste particularly good but he ended up being surprised at how little the flavor actually bothered him. As Armin lay there, panting heavily, Eren took the time to lick him completely clean, enjoying the whimper that came from Armin as he continued to taste him.

That heat, Armin could still feel it, and a faint tingle that didn't seem to be fading too quickly. It didn't even register for a moment what had happened, he could only acknowledge that it was good...no, that word was not anywhere near strong enough to describe how Eren had made him feel.

As Eren lifted his head to look at Armin's face, he could see the realization of the situation dawning on him, so obvious as his cheeks went from being a faint pink to a deep red. The blonde boy opened his mouth and his jaw moved up and down, but he didn’t manage to so much utter a single word. Eren smirked at him, taking immense satisfaction in knowing that he had left his usually so articulate friend completely speechless.

Armin knew he should have said something, but his thoughts had yet to return to him after they had disappeared the first time. When he finally accepted he had nothing that he could say in response, he groaned and sat up, instead reaching for Eren’s hands. He dragged him back down onto the bed with him and captured his lips with his own, deciding that said more than enough.

When the world seemed a bit clearer and his senses started to fully return, Armin pulled back and gave Eren a meek look, glancing off to the side as he found it difficult to watch his face. “Y-you could have warned me you were going to do something like that.”

Eren was still smirking, finding it quite adorable that Armin was apparently a bit embarrassed. “What was I supposed to say? ‘Armin, I’m about to suck you off?’ Would have ruined the mood, don’t you think?”

Blue eyes immediately opened wide. Armin grumbled and pressed his face against Eren’s shoulder. “There are more tactful ways to say it...” he gently kissed Eren’s shoulder and then his neck, following it up towards his ear. “Lay on your back,” Armin instructed quietly. “I want to return the favor,” his confidence had started to waver however, causing him to add, “Can I?”

Eren shuddered and even he wasn’t certain if it were due to the warmth of Armin breathing against his ear or the offer he had just made. “You really do not need to ask,” Eren replied, swiftly complying with Armin’s request.

Armin took a deep breath, sitting back up and maneuvering over to Eren so that he was now above him. His hand sought him, squeezing gently, as he tried to find his courage. Logically, Armin told himself it couldn’t be that difficult, they were teenage boys, it didn’t usually take much to please them.

“Hey...you know, you don’t have to do it to me just because I did it to you.”

When Eren spoke up, it made Armin aware of how he must have been hesitating for longer than he realized.

“I-it’s not that, I want to! I’m just...”

“...thinking too much,” Eren finished his sentence for him, when Armin trailed off.

“...yeah,” he agreed and then shook his head. “But I want to, Eren, I really do...” he lowered himself down gradually. “I’ve wanted to...for a while now.”

Armin focused on that, on past fantasies he had. Plenty of times he had pictured them kissing, but plenty of times he also imagined them doing much more.

Eren wasn’t sure how to respond to the remark. It didn’t help his thought process that he was staring at the image of his best friend leaning down, tucking his blonde hair behind his ear, as his tongue slipped between parted lips to touch against the head of his member. Eren gritted his teeth, unprepared by how good even that small gesture felt. For a while now...how long was for a while now, why didn’t he say anything? He opened his mouth with the intention of asking him these questions, but found all he could do was moan as Armin’s tongue lapped against him.

That moan encouraged Armin immensely. He traveled down along him, taking his time to enjoy how hot Eren’s skin felt, how firm he was against his mouth. Lips brushed against Eren as Armin moved closer, tongue flat against the underside of his cock as he slowly lifted back up, dragging it over the entire length.

The action forced the air out of Eren lungs. Armin’s method was slower than his, methodical perhaps. It left him aching, wanting more, while at the same time feeling like more would be too much.

“A-Armin...” he couldn’t take his eyes off of him, watching every movement. Although he knew it was coming when Armin raised up his head and parted his lips, he was still unprepared for the jolt of pleasure that shot through his body when he took him into his mouth. Eren gasped and it was so rough he swore it left his throat raw.

Armin felt the last of his nervousness fade when he gazed up at Eren and saw the look on his face and he knew in that instant that there was no one else in the world besides the two of them. Armin moaned as he took him in deeper, tongue pressed firmly up against his shaft. Lips narrowed around the very tip as he pulled back up, before his head dipped back down.

Eren reached down and combed his fingers through Armin’s hair, gathering it between his fingers and holding it back for him. He thought his heart might burst as Armin’s mouth slid over him again and again, slow and thorough. He knew the feeling was approaching its peak quickly, the heat and the smooth feeling of the inside of Armin’s mouth driving him closer to the edge quicker than anything he had experienced before.

“Armin...” he forced himself to speak up between heavy panting. “I’m  _really_  close,” he warned.

“Mm,” Armin acknowledged the words but didn’t stop.

With his permission granted, Eren allowed himself to completely relax, enjoying the end as it drew closer. Relishing every sweep of his tongue and the feeling of his lips around him.

The hand holding his hair gripped it a bit tighter than he meant to as his body became tense. A soft hiss as he took in a deep breath and Armin’s name becoming a whimper that escaped his throat, that was all the noise he made as he met his release.

When Armin felt him come at the back of his throat, he tried to swallow but found he couldn’t take it all. He pulled back with a small cough and quickly replaced his mouth with his hand, pumping Eren’s erection up and down, making sure he was well spent.

Eren felt like the room was spinning as his head fell back against the bed, surprised by how the feeling lingered, like small aftershocks all over his whole body.

Armin slid his hand up over his stomach, stopping once he reached his chest, as he leaned over to look at his face. He could feel Eren’s heart racing beneath his palm.

“You okay?” Armin questioned him.

“What are you asking me for?” Eren laughed softly, but had to cut it short to take a deep breath. “That was amazing...” as the haze over his mind began to lift, the blood rushed up to his face, turning it a deep red as he saw Armin wiping away the come that had dripped over his lips with the back of his hand. “Are  _you_  okay?”

“I’m fine,” Armin chuckled in return. “I’m just trying to figure out how you were able to swallow like you did.”

That image was going to stick with him for a while, Eren realized as he couldn’t stop staring at the blonde boy. He sat up and wrapped his arms around him, holding him in a tight hug. He remained quiet as he held Armin, thought to himself how glad he was he had him, how he didn’t want to even think of the possibility of there being a day where he wouldn’t be there. Armin wasn’t the most physically strong, but he was smart, resourceful, and in the end that genius he possessed might even grant him the ability to live a longer life than Eren himself.

Armin felt calm, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against Eren’s shoulder. When they were like this, when he could feel the warmth of his body, even in something as simple as holding his hand, his thoughts were always pleasant and light and for a while at least, he felt he could breathe a little easier.

“Eren,” as much as he didn’t want to, he began to slip out of his embrace. “We should get dressed, head to dinner... Mikasa’s probably worried.”

“Oh...right, yeah... She might even come looking for us,” Eren nodded and although they were both dry now, he could only think of how much colder he felt than when he had originally come in from the rain, as Armin pulled away and stood up from the bed.

Both of them were quiet after dressing. The rain had stopped once again, allowing for a leisurely walk down the dirt path towards the mess hall. The emotions that had been running so high, driving them this entire time were now gone and both of them were left with anxiety that formed as a knot in their stomachs.

As the building came into sight, Eren could think of nowhere else he’d rather not be. That knot was becoming bigger and it was leaving no room for food.

“Armin, wait,” he took him by his wrist as he stopped walking, forcing Armin to do the same. “About what happened, uh...”

Armin had been facing him when he started to speak, but immediately turned away as soon as he realized what it was about. His chest felt tight, gripped by fear, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear what Eren was thinking.

“Wha-what about it?” no, he couldn’t leave it unsaid whatever it was, he needed Eren to tell him.

There were a lot of things he wanted to ask, but there was one question that kept flashing in his mind, refusing to be ignored. “Just...what...does it make us now?”

“What does it make us?”

“Y-yeah... I mean... Armin, it’s not like I would do that sort of thing with just anyone...” his hand tightened around Armin’s wrist while the other came up to rub his own forehead.

“I wouldn’t either!” Armin immediately replied, not wanting Eren to even begin contemplating that he would. “You’re the only one I would—I mean, you are...” he cursed mentally as his emotions began picking up again, throttling all his usual logical thoughts and taking away his ability to speak.

Eren suddenly yanked his arm and Armin slipped from the sudden motion. He fell against Eren, who caught him in an embrace.

“Eren?”

“I...I don’t know what label to give it,” he muttered. “But can we both just agree not to kiss anyone else or... _do_  anything else with anyone but each other?”

Armin’s heart thudded against his chest harshly and he felt Eren’s as well as he held him, the rhythm similar. He felt a tug at the corner of his mouth, a smile appearing on his face that he couldn’t fight.

“Yeah. I...I can agree to that.”

Eren nodded, feeling satisfied with that answer for now. Armin was his best friend but he knew what they had just done went far beyond those boundaries. What were they now...Something more, certainly something more.

Fingers linked together as they walked hand in hand the rest of the way to dinner. Something more. That was good enough for now, they could figure out the rest as they went along.


End file.
